25 Albert Square
History 25 Albert Square is a council rented property, originally the home of Tom Clements and his sister. Following his sister's death he did a council swap with Dot Branning, who lived in the flat next door. They swapped homes on Episode 234 (12 May 1987). Ethel Skinner moved in with Dot for a short while but soon moved out again after it caused their friendship to suffer. In April 1989 Dot took pity on heroin addict Donna Ludlow, and after leaving her alone in the house for a few hours Dot returned to find Donna dead from an overdose on the floor in the front room. Dot left Albert Square in 1993 and the building was rented by the Jackson family (Carol, Alan and their four kids Bianca, Robbie, Sonia and Billie). The family separated after Bianca's affair with Dan Sullivan. When Carol left the square, Robbie and Sonia moved back in with their grandfather, Jim Branning. Dot later married Jim and returned to her original home. Robbie left to live in India, Sonia married Martin Fowler and moved into the the Fowler home (45 Albert Square). Naomi Julien also stayed in this property but only temporarily. Garry Hobbs and Minty Peterson moved in but did not like Dot's strict house rules and ended up not staying for very long. Jim's grandson Bradley Branning stayed with Dot and Jim as he hand just landed a new job at a London bank. Sonia again returned after splitting up from Martin Fowler and later Naomi. Bradley briefly moved out to live in a flat with his new wife Stacey Branning, but he moved back in with Dot after her affair with Max Branning was revealed. Clare Bates returned to the Square and stayed with Dot until she departed 6 months later. Since Jim has needed specialist care following a stroke, Dot decided he would be better looked after in a care home. Dot has also left to be with Jim. Whilst she was away Cora Cross, Arthur Chubb and Poppy Meadow were living in the property. On Dot's return she discovered that the rent had not been paid for a considerable amount of time and that the council may charge her with fraud for not declaring the other tenants, the council later dropped the case. Poppy left the square after being dumped by Arthur and Dot asked Cora to leave. Dot lived alone with Arthur as a tenant and unlikely companion until her estranged grandson Charlie Cotton, Jr. moved in during Spring 2014, later followed by his mother Yvonne and returning father Nick. In December 2017 Abi suffers a traumatic brain injury and dies in hospital. Current Residents *Dot Branning - 1993- *Sonia Fowler - 1993-2007, 2010-2011, 2014- *Robbie Jackson - 1993-2004, 2010, 2015, 2017- *Bex Fowler - 2017- *Stuart Highway 2018- Past Residents *Carol Jackson *Alan Jackson *Bianca Jackson *Robbie Jackson *Sonia Jackson *Billy Jackson *Garry Hobbs *Minty Peterson *Bradley Branning *Cora Cross *Arthur Chubb *Poppy Meadow * Charlie Cotton * Yvonne Cotton * Nick Cotton * Harold Legg (2018-19) Gallery Exterior Number_25_Albert_Square.jpg|Dot's Door 25AlbertSquare.jpg|Dots House Dot Welcome Home (2015).jpg|Dot Welcome Home (2015) 23 and 25 Albert Square (16 December 2016).png|23 and 25 Albert Square (16 December 2016) Interior Jackson's Living Room.jpg|Jackson's Living Room 25 Albert Square Set Picture.jpg|Set Picture Jackson's Kitchen.jpg|Jackson's Kitchen Jackson's Hall.jpg|Jackson's Hall Jackson's Stairs.jpg|Jackson's Stairs Jackson's Hall and Kitchen.jpg|Jackson's Hall and Kitchen Jim's Bedroom.jpg|Jim's Bedroom Dots Living Room 2002.jpg|Dots Living Room (2002) Dot's Living Room.jpg|Dot's Living Room Dot's Kitchen.jpg|Dot's Kitchen 25 Albert Square Dining Room (2015).jpg|Dining Room (2015) 25_Albert_Square_Dot_Branning's_Bedroom_(17_July_2017)_.jpg |Dot Branning's Bedroom (]]17 July 2017) 25 Albert Square Bathroom (16 September 2019).jpg|25 Albert Square Bathroom (16 September 2019) 25 Albert Square Attic (4 February 2020).jpg|Attic (4 February 2020) Miscellaneous Dot Branning Driving Licence.jpg|Dot Branning Driving Licence Dot Branning Counterpart.jpg|Dot Branning Counterpart Category:Residential Buildings Category:Albert Square Buildings Category:Walford Category:Places in Walford